


In A Crown

by sleepy_ry



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Canon Universe, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, Hair Brushing, Insecurity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_ry/pseuds/sleepy_ry
Summary: Zelda's anxieties reach the surface. Thankfully, she has Urbosa there to help.
Relationships: Urbosa/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 31





	In A Crown

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Breath of the Wild' nor am I profiting from this.

“I'll be taking my mother’s crown once everything is settled.” Zelda traces its arches into the sand. “Hyrule’s expectations are..”

Urbosa nods, sorry for the girl. 

Hyrule’s expectations are within the normal range for any skilled leader, comfortable in their power and decision making. Her anxieties are displayed for the world. 

“No one begins as a skilled leader,” she says. “I recall learning through error because a lesson can only prepare for so much. Ask them to be patient as you navigate. Now be still.”

Her whole being has taken a battering from the desert; a long soak won’t be enough. Urbosa picks through grime with certain hands, removing sand and sweat from her loose braids. 

“I can’t even maintain my composure as a diplomat,” Zelda sighs. “I hope my people can prepare for continuous disappointments.” 

Urbosa tugs her braid. “I won’t hear anymore berating from you. You’re a princess but even princesses and chiefs aren't free from worries. Once I fix these braids, we're going to have a long soak, seared steak, and stay in my guest room.” 

Promising a long bath, food, and bed finally relaxes her. “Is there anything you want to see on your visit?” 

“You.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am garbage fed with bookmarking/commenting/kudos.


End file.
